1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lightweight, portable electric hair clipper and more particularly to such a hair clipper in which the head section is mounted on the handle section such that it can be pivoted relative to the handle section.
2. Description of Prior Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Many types of electrically driven hair cutting instruments including stationary blade elements and movable blade elements are known. Those hair cutters can be broadly characterized into those in which the moveable blade elements reciprocate relative to the stationary blade element in a direction perpendicular to the axis of the device, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,222,317, 4,400,875 and 5,611,804, and those in which the moveable blade elements reciprocate in a direction parallel to the axis of the device, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,059,774, 5,165,172 and 6,098,288. This invention relates to a hair clipper in the latter type.
There are also many other types of devices in which reciprocating motion of an element in a direction parallel to the axis of the device is employed. Those devices include electric toothbrushes, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,150, and electric saws with reciprocating blades, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,630,148, 5,940,977 and 6,264,211.
Of the types of devices with pivot heads, where the reciprocating motion is along the axis device, there is U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,172 to Weinrauch, that relating to a hair clipper with a pivot head and U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,977 to Moores, relating a saw blade mounted on a head that is capable of pivoting relative to the handle portion.
Devices in which the head that is capable of pivoting relative to the handle require a drive mechanism that is capable of transmitting motion from the drive motor, located in the handle, to the reciprocating blade elements, located in the head, whether the head is situated in a pivoted or non-pivoted position. Both the Weinrauch hair clipper and the Moores saw incorporate such motion transmission mechanisms.
However, the Weinrauch transmission mechanism employes a multiple gear system that is far too complex and expensive for use in a small, inexpensive hand-held hair clipper of the type involved here. The Moores transmission mechanism requires a rigid transmission arm for transferring the large amount of power necessary for a reciprocating saw to cut through the type of materials for which the saw is intended. Such a transmission mechanism is much too costly and heavy duty for an inexpensive, portable, light weight hair clipper of the type to which the present invention pertains.
It is, therefore, a prime object of the present invention to provide a hair clipper with a pivot head that is light in weight, portable, mechanically simple and inexpensive.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hair clipper with a pivot head that includes a simple power transmission mechanism incorporating a flexible transmission rod.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hair clipper with a pivot head that includes a handle section with oppositely directed outstanding bosses and a head section having flexible arms with boss receiving recesses adapted to receive the handle section, with the bosses situated in the recesses.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hair clipper with a pivot head having a control button that is actuated to permit the head section to be pivoted relative to the handle section.